The study will examine the relationship between health resources and the health care seeking behavior, perception, and attitudes of three disadvantaged populations within Baltimore City. This proposal builds on experience gained in an investigation now nearing completion that is addressing issues and circumstances related to the receipt of health care in the East Baltimore community, an economically disadvantaged population. To enlarge the understanding of the influence of enabling and predisposing variables on health care behavior and health status, the current proposal extends this study to two other areas of Baltimore that have relatively high proportions of persons eligible for Medicaid, different socio-demographic characteristics, and a different distribution of health resources. Each area has been identified by the Regional Planning Council as deficient in primary care facilities. Data will be collected through household surveys in the two new areas, replicating the methodology and content of the survey recently completed in East Baltimore. Population health care resources, morbidity, and mortality information is to be obtained from official agencies in Baltimore.